Should've Said No - Carrera x McQueen
by xLilGirlx
Summary: Doc called the Media to come and retrieve Lightning, Sally wished she should've said no and not let them take the car that changed the towns life, her life... They never knew how much they needed him, especially Sally - Song: Taylor Swift - Should've Said No -I don't own the Characters, the plot or the song-


**Song: "Should've Said No" - Taylor Swift**

"Good luck in California, I hope you find what your looking for..." She says as she turns away, he desperately call out her name as he is blinded with lights.

"Sally! No! Come back!" He tried to get her attention just one more time before he had to leave, but he never wanted to leave what changed him.

 _It's strange to think the songs we used to sing_

 _The smiles, the flowers, everything is gone..._

 _Yesterday I found out about you_

 _Even now just looking at you, feels wrong..._

He reversed into his trailer he so dearly missed, but that'll be nothing compared to how much he'll miss her... Her sleek, porche body. And how her trancing blue eyes sparkled when the millions of stars were shining for her...

 _You say that you'd take it all back, given one chance_

 _It was a moment of weakness and you said, "Yes."_

But, how did they find him? Why did he miss what he does so much, when all he ever wanted was slowly fading over the horizon. The neon lights he had finished for the small country town was barley visible, but the memories are still there...

 _You should've said "No.", you should've gone home_

 _You should've thought twice 'fore you let it all go..._

 _You should've known that word, with what you did with her,_

 _Get back to me..._

"Hey, kid.. are you alright?" His driver spoke over the radio with a saddened voice. He wanted to say no, but, would that make him think that he didn't want to race? Well, of course he did want to, but he wanted to stay in that town. The life in the slow lane... just with her...

 _And I should've been there in the back of your mind,_

 _I shouldn't be asking myself, "Why?"_

 _You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet..._

I never listened to any of the folks, which _were_ my closest friends, they were my first true friends. But she was closer than a friend to me, she told me to just slow down and enjoy life, and now, I'm thankful for her words and just being there...

 _You should've said "No.", baby, and you might still have me..._

She was sad, he was gone in the trailer, fulfilling his dream of becoming the world's best race car. He was stubborn, _very_ stubborn. But she believed that he might just make it into the final lap of becoming one. What she's not quite sure of was that if her words stuck into his brain like sticky-tape. Would he forget about her and the things that he had done to change her towns life? What she is also not quite sure of is _how_ the media found him in the middle of nowhere...

 _You can see that I've been crying_

 _Baby, you know all of the right things to say_

 _But do you honestly expect me to believe,_

 _We could ever be the same..._

She drove up to an old blue car, he was staring into the distance where the car she fell in love with got carried away by the lights. She stared at him, "You sent them?"

"It was best for everyone, Sally..."

"Best for everyone?" She scoffed, "Or best for you...?"

 _You say that the past is the past, you need one chance_

 _It was a moment of weakness and you said, "Yes."_

She drove away, not believing that the car, that was like a father to her, sent away the racer she had developed feelings for... She drove into her work office, looking at the photographs that had her and him inked onto it. She felt a small tear roll down her hood, the car that acted like a father to her banished the car that was like a teenage lover to her. She all out wanted him back, but not just her, the whole town was saddened. He did so much in so little time for us. But they filled that part of his heart that was missing for all of these years.

 _You should've said "No.", you should've gone home_

 _You should've thought twice before you let it all go..._

 _You should've know that word, with what you did with her_

 _Get back to me..._

But, little did she know, her secret love was thinking of her while heading towards a race that could potentially make the world chant his name.

"I should've said no, I never wanted her to leave...But now she thinks that racing is all I've ever wanted..." He spoke to himself, "When really, it was her..."

 _And I should've been there in the back of your mind,  
_  
 _I shouldn't be asking myself, "Why?"  
_  
 _You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet..._

She was staring at her un-finished paper work sitting on the desk in front of her, thinking about him...

"I should've said no, but instead I told him that I hope he finds what he's looking for..." She blamed her self, but she wasn't the one to blame...

 _You should've said "No.", baby, and you might still have me..._


End file.
